Atavan Halen
by JennyCade
Summary: Please read before you leave any mean comments... I kinda took the concept of werewolves and twisted it into a novel. All my characters, based on a dream I had Like Stephenie!
1. How It Started

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How It Started

I'm not like other girls, the ones who call themselves 'popular' Meh...I'm ordinary, with dirty blond hair and blue-gray eyes. Nothing special. I'm only sixteen, and I've never even had a boyfriend. I don't know the official definition of 'in love', I've never felt it. And, well, this might sound kind of strange, but I can sense peoples' moods. As in, taste them in the air. With my mind. Yeah.

It all started when I got a letter from Lake Erie, saying I won a sweepstakes for two of my other very close friends.

"Mom! You gotta look at this! I won!"

"That's great, honey. What does it say?"

"'Congratulations, contestant, you have won a vacation to Lake Erie with two of your closest friends.'" I read.

"Who are you gonna bring?" my little sister, Payton asked.

"You don't even know what we're talking about, do you Payton?" I questioned my sister.

"No, not really!" She said cheerfully. And she floundered off.

"I'll probably bring Lauren and Casey. I'll go call them." I ran off toward the phone and dialed Casey's number. I heard it ringing. Casey picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Casey! It's Willow. I won this trip to Lake Erie. You wanna come?"

"Sure! When is it?"

"I think it's this week," I replied. "It didn't say on the E-mail."

"Wow, this'll be a great trip! I'll ask my mom." Said Casey, and went to ask her mom.

She came back to the phone a few moments later.

"My mom said sure, you'll have to pick me up. My dad has the car."

"That'll be fine," I said. She hung up. So did I.

I ran up to my room to pack. "What do you think I should bring, Katrina?" I asked my wolf. Even though she couldn't talk, she nosed my button-up T-shirt. I kissed her head and petted her lovingly. I packed the t-shirt. "Hey, maybe you can come with me and the girls, Katrina!!" I ran downstairs to ask.

"Mom? Can I bring Katrina on my trip? She'll be a good watchwolf!" I said, patting Katrina. She wriggled around, panting happily.

"Sure, as long as you take plenty of her food!"

"Alright!" I did a little happy dance, which Katrina joined, and went upstairs to pack.

In the car, we were having some complications.

"When are we going to be there?" Lauren asked, so I pulled over to look at the map.

"I'm having trouble with that part," I replied. "I don't know if this is the right way."

"Look!" we all heard Casey yell. Very loud. "There's the lake!"

We all yelled, Katrina barked and howled. "That's a good singer, Kat!" I turned to the window. She stopped barking, and we pulled up to this weird looking guy in sweatpants and a zip-up hoodie with a baseball cap covering most of his black shaggy hair, some of which had escaped the cap and was hanging in his eyes, which were a hard green. Then he spoke.

"Welcome to Lake Erie, hope you enjoy your stay while on this tour of the Lake." His deep voice was soft, amused, and almost… teasing. Nervousness exuded from Lauren.

Casey raised her hand.

"Yes, um, I'm sorry Ma'am, we haven't exchanged names." His deep voice answered. It was kind of dreamy. He was at least nineteen.

"I'm Casey. I just wanted to know if there were civilized bathrooms." She asked.

"Well, I'm sorry, but yes." He smiled, this time in a warm way. We all laughed. "Some other girls should be coming, but not very soon, I'm afraid." His eyes looked faraway, with a sort of glaze. "Now, if you'll just follow me, I will show you to your room."

We all followed him into a cabin. There was a big, king-sized bed pushed up towards the left wall and a couch towards the back by the doorway to, what I guessed, was the kitchen. A double bed was opposite the king, paralleled against the wall while the king sized was pushed, headboard side up against the wall. The cabin had a musty, yet homely smell. Like someone had been there before.

"You ok, Willow?"

"Yeah, I've been here before, but I've never been here before." I was cut off by Katrina barking her fool head off, at something we couldn't see. "_Katrina!! _ Stop it! What are you do-" again, I was cut off by an unreal freeze in the room. "Geez, is there heat?" I asked, my hair on the back of my neck sticking up on end.

"Oh my g-g-osh! That is-s unr-real cold!" Lauren gasped, her teeth already knocking together. Lauren was shivering. Casey's lips were blue. All of a sudden, the coldness vanished.

I stood transfixed in the doorway of the cabin, staring into space as I was known to do. Behind me, my friends had started a pillow fight. I could hear their squeals of surprise. I went back into the cabin.

"Ok, guys, let's unpack. Katrina, wanna help, girl?" She barked twice. That's a yes. Casey and Lauren had ceased their pillow fight to unpack their suitcases.

The next day, Katrina, the girls and I were on a hike in the woods near Lake Erie. We saw a few squirrels, a bluebird here and there. Once, we even saw a wolf pack of nine strong, healthy wolves. Katrina wanted to go with them, but I held her back.

Suddenly, I felt the unnatural cold again. I stopped, looking up at the colored trees.

"What is it, Willow?" Lauren asked nervously.

"Don't you feel that cold?"

"Yeah, now you mention it, I do." We all looked around, seeing who was playing the trick. I guess I had a fierce look on my face, because Casey and Lauren were looking scared at me.

"I don't think that's a wind… I read about ghosts one time, and wherever they are, there's a really freezing feeling, like you're in Alaska or something."

"That's not good then, that it's July and so freezing." Said Casey, her lips were blue again. We all heard a twig snap, and we snapped our heads in the direction of the noise.

I saw a face poking out from behind a tree. "Guys, look!" I yelled. I pointed at the face. It had sunken eyes, a long, curved nose. Its hair was gnarled, black, and dirty. Its eyes had a black glare, almost menacingly. Casey screamed. Lauren hid behind me.

"Guys… what is that?" Casey said, shaking, coming around to her senses. Katrina finally saw it. Before, she was looking around like a bug was biting her butt. She was barking her fool head off again. Stupid wolf. She knew what to do, though. She turned, ran and turned again, barking at us to follow her. We followed suit of Katrina.

When we got back to the cabin, I closed the latch, breathing heavily. I turned around.

"Well that was terrifying." I said, while everyone sat on their beds, still panting heavily. Katrina whined and tried to nudge my hand for comfort. I scratched behind her ears before I let her out for a while.

We all lay down. I was in a king-sized bed with Casey. Lauren had her own twin sized bed. Casey was asleep first. After a long time lying awake, I finally drifted off to sleep. I dreamed that night about running with wolves, when the wolves changed to a horrible, bat-like winged creature, at least 10 feet long! His face had kind of a muzzle and black, beady eyes. I woke up, sweating. Lauren and Casey were next to my bed. I looked at them.

"What happened?" I said, breathing heavily. Then there was a knock on the door. We all stared at it. None of us moved. They knocked again. "I'll get it" I whispered. "If it's that guy, don't panic!" I swung my legs out of bed, walking towards the door in my pjs. I unlatched it, opened it. There was a girl, about our age. She was holding a furry, crippled figure.

"Katrina!" I gathered her in my arms. Her breathing was harsh. "Where'd you find her?"

"I found her by the river. She had horrible bites and slashes. Kylos, I'll bet. Maybe wers."

"Ky-whats?"

"Kylos. They're bat-like creatures, about 10 feet tall. Oh, Excuse me! My name's Maerad." Just then, I noticed a little boy peeking around from behind her. "Oh, this is Cain."_ Maerad? Cain? Umm unusual but okay…_

"Come in." I said, holding the door more open.


	2. The Other Side Of The Door

Chapter 2

The Other Side of the Door

Maerad and Cain stepped into our cabin, looking around.

"Hey, Cain," he looked at me. "How old are you?"

"I'm nine." Maerad sat down on one of the beds. I closed the door, and latched it. Just in case. I turned around. "Our mother and father were killed, back home. I was only three. Maerad was seven. It was scary. Me and Maerad hid under the bed, and," he paused, sniffed, and wiped his eye with his sleeve. "When it was quiet outside, Maerad went outside to check. She said it was safe. We searched for our parents, and we found my father. He was dead. My mother was half-dead. We tried to help her, but she slept for days. She never regained her strength. Then I ran away. Maerad and Mama got sold to a slave trade. Mama died there. They worked her too hard, and whipped them for any little mistake. I miss her a lot. I still dream about her every night, like she's still living." Cain started to sob. I felt so bad for him. Maerad tried to comfort him.

That night, we managed to squeeze Cain in with Lauren, Maerad with me and Casey.

The next morning, Katrina was missing. So were Maerad, Cain, Lauren, and Casey. Everyone was gone! I ran outside, yelling there names.

"Maerad? Cain? Katrina? Here, Katrina, come here baby! Casey! Lauren!" I went back in the cabin, grabbed my backpack, and started loading it. I put my flashlight, in case it got dark, my snacks, all of them, my first aid kit, the pillow and blanket, and my picture of my family when we got Katrina. We were all bundled up, smiling, happy faces showing from behind fur-lined parka hoods. I looked at the picture for a minute. A tear slowly trickled down my cheek. It landed on the picture. I wiped with my wrist. But they kept coming. I sat down on the couch, my back heaving. The sobs kept coming. I couldn't control them. My hair slid into my face. I put my face in my hands.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked, and there was the guy who met us here.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I wiped my eyes. "My friends and wolf are missing"

He looked at me, and I saw a malevolent glare in his eyes, but for a second. "Do you know where they went?" I asked him.

"No, I'm afraid I do not." I stood up.

"Then I'll go look for them." I walked past him, but stopped. "What did you say your name was?"

"Hadvan." He said bluntly.

"How old are you?" he didn't answer. I shrugged, turned around, and set off into the woods. I thought of what I saw in Hadvan's shocking green eyes. I think he was hiding them. What mysteries lie under this mysterious camp that nobody's heard of? And why are me and my friends the only ones? Is it a setup?

At noon, I sat down under a willow and ate one of the sandwiches. As I sat and ate, I looked out on the lake. I heard a bird sing. I looked up. The sun was coming filtering through the leaves in the green summer leaves. This place is beautiful. I thought. I thought more of the mystery about my friends and wolf missing. And it all happened after Maerad and Cain showed up. Maybe it might be a setup. Or, Hadvan's after them, and wants one person to stay and try to help them. Could Hadvan possibly be the bad guy? Maybe, he could be a victim here, trapped for his whole life. He probably sold his soul to the spirits by the lake. All these things could add up to 1 thing; my friends and I aren't welcome, nor is anyone else. I finished my sandwich, and drank some Gatorade. I put my trash in the front pocket I stood up, but had a dizzy spell.

"Whoa." I shook my head, picked my backpack, and set off again. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching me. I put on my MP3, thinking more about this plot. The whole think just gave me a headache, trying to figure it out. I stopped, and grabbed my forehead. I saw black stars, then nothing.

I woke up, and looked around. I looked at my watch. It was three hours ago, when I passed out. I was in a different spot, now. I rummaged in my back for my flashlight, because it was kind of dark. It clicked on, casting a beam around the room. I was back in my cabin, on the king-sized bed! I sat up fast and hit my head on one of the wrought-iron post on the headboard.

"YEOW!" I rubbed my forehead, and then clapped my hand over my mouth. I can't make any noise, I thought, Hadvan might come running. The big softie. I smiled, and then it slid off my face, as quickly as it had appeared. Yeah, well I can't start getting soft for the idiot who started this mess! I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I grabbed my bag, and started heading towards the door. There was a long, tall window next to the door, showing the wrap-around porch.

Suddenly, there was a grey, fanged beast in the window, with red eyes, flickering in my flashlight beam. I screamed. It roared a roar that echoed all over the lake. I was quiet. Maybe it didn't see me. It roared again, coming away from the window. There was another roar across the lake, far away, but coming closer. What Maerad had said was finally making sense. Kylos! Maerad was right! They do exist! I've only read about them in books, but they exist in the physical world, here! I turned my flashlight off.

There were roars coming from all over the lake now. I went into the bathroom, and locked the door. Hopefully they couldn't get me from there. The roaring stopped for a minute. I went outside the bathroom. I peeked out the window. The Kylos were about ten feet tall, and had wings, like a bats. Their ears stuck up, like a dog's, but pointier. They were in a circle, eyes closed, saying some weird language.

Then, a kylo about fifteen feet tall, flung out its arms. The chanting stopped. It lifted its wolf muzzle to the sky, and howled. A mournful howl, it made you feel like you had no feeling in your heart, like you had no other area in the world but there. I closed my eyes, mouth slightly open, breathing slowly. My arms were at my sides, palms forward. The cabin door flew open. I was hypnotically walking towards it.

My eyes opened as I walked toward the door, in a trance. The Kylos turned to me, chanting again. My eyes opened. As I walked down the line of Kylos toward the head kylo, they all bared their fangs, hissing and snarling at me. I didn't look at them. As I got to the end of the line, the hissing and snarling stopped.

"Willow, why are you here?" The leader asked me, in a somewhat feminine voice, kind of rough. Like a dog's when it barks.

"I, I got an e-mail from someone, saying I won a trip here with my friends. So, my mom drove us here. I- I didn't know this would all happen. If this is your lake, I'm sorry." I looked at the beast's face. Its eyes weren't red, they were green. But, suddenly, they changed to brown.

"The Kylos have made a deal with Hadvan. If he takes care of us and hides us from the world, he could stay here and we would protect him from the Hulls. He betrayed us by helping the Last Bards of Pellinor. Hadvan!" The beast's voice boomed across the lake. Hadvan, dressed in a cloak and no hat, but with long black hair and a cane, came down the aisle of Kylos, some trying to slash out, but help back by a barrier put by the chief. "Do you know why you are here, Hadvan?"

Hadvan sunk to one knee. "I have betrayed your trust, Master. But I am truly sorry. What can I do?"

"Do not try to grace me, Hadvan. Your choice was fatal. You chose the wrong path. Nothing can change that." Cadvan looked up.

"Master, do whatever you like, but please spare Willow, her pet, and her friends."

"No!" I wanted to scream that, but it bottled up inside me like smoke.

"I have to spare Willow and her group, for…" the lead kylo shrunk, lower, and lower, until,

"Katrina!" I gasped. The lead Kylo was Katrina! Katrina looked over to me, and said:

"I am grateful for you saving me in Alaska. I have been your pet for a long time. You are spared." Katrina bowed her head in my direction." And you are welcome back anytime." She smiled a wolf's smile. She turned back to Hadvan. "For your punishment, Hadvan, more years at our command. As for Willow's friends…"

"I will return them with apologies. What I did was wrong. I was just trying to protect you." He stood, turned, but paused. Suddenly, he turned, brandishing his cane, which had turned into a sword. With a yell of rage, he stabbed Katrina in the heart.

Time stopped. He stood leaned over Katrina, breathing hard. My mouth gaped open. I wanted to scream I wanted to yell I wanted to cry, attack Hadvan as he had done Katrina. A hard, cold hole formed in my chest. Tears didn't appear in my eyes. I stood motionless until Hadvan, cleaning his sword, turned away, head bowed. One of the Kylos escaped the barrier Katrina had put up. I was glad the Kylos escaped the barrier. They attacked Hadvan, roaring and ripping at his flesh. I felt he deserved it.

I came back to life and ran to Katrina's side. Her breathing was rugged, harsh. I felt the wound where Hadvan had stabbed her in distrust. "Thank you. I feel the need to give you this." She turned her head in pain to a flap of fur in her neck ruff. She pulled out a locket. "You shouldn't have discovered my secret until later. Now, I fear it was too early. Hadvan has destroyed me." Her eyes closed for forever. I sobbed, my shoulders shaking uncontrollably with pangs of emotion. Hate, love, grief, sadness. All the things I had kept bottled up after my father died (a fact I never told you until now) lashed out. If Hadvan was still barely living, I cursed his descendants forever. The Kylos gathered in a circle around me and Katrina. They sang a lament that would pain my heart forever.

I looked up from Katrina's side. Hadvan was attempting to crawl away. I ran, rolled him over with my food, and put his sword-cane to his throat.

"I knew you would do that. Katrina was a bad leader. Abandoning us in Alaska in hope of finding you and your parents. It's a shame." He smiled mischievously.

"Why did you do this to her! WHY!! You knew I loved her! Why would you take something important away from me?"

"Again, you mean."

My hold on the sword faltered. "What do you mean?" I gasped.

"Again. Took something important away again. Your father. You never found out what happened to him, did you? I killed him. I worked with him. He stole my job. He got the interview opportunity, which was mine. I deserved it! Now look at me. Attacked by mythical creatures, killed a wolf. What do you think of me?" I blanched. I remembered the day my father had come home from work, flushed and excited with his new job. The next day he disappeared. I silently cursed at Hadvan for unearthing those memories that I had taken so much time to bury deep into my mind.

With a cry of rage, grief, lament, and other confusing emotions, I ran through his throat. "That's what I think."


	3. Why Does This Keep Happening?

Chapter 3

Why Does This Keep Happening?

After the Kylos and I buried Katrina, Casey and Lauren came out of the woods, coughing. They saw me putting Katrina into a makeshift box, a stab wound in her side. They came running.

"What happened?" asked Lauren.

"Hadvan, our 'advisor', I should say, killed her after he kidnapped you. She was just trying to bring more misery to my life."

"More?" asked Casey. "What did he do before?"

That was the key. My shoulders started shaking again. I cried into Kalitra's shoulder. She was Katrina's vice president. She patted my back with her awkward, clawed hands. Her back heaved as she grieved, too. "Hadvan killed my father. He didn't get the promotion, my father did. So he killed him."

"Oh no," said Casey, and sank down to her knees beside me and Kalitra. "How horrible. First Mr. E, now Katrina." We all sobbed, my friends, Kalitra, and I, in a group hug.

The next morning, my mom came and picked us up. When she saw we were without Katrina, she said,

"Where is Katrina?" I shook my head. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no, my poor baby!" she got out of the car and came to comfort me.

"It was the man who met us here. He killed her. Dad, too." She stopped hugging me and held me out to arms length.

"He killed Hyde?" I nodded.

We all got into the car. I looked out the window, not feeling any emotion. Why feel when there's just hurt? Everyone should have a time in their life when someone they loved is run through the heart by a cold, wicked string bean of a man.

My mom dropped each one of my friends at their houses. When we got back, Payton wanted to know about everything, but mostly where Katrina was. That was it. I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I heard from downstairs my mom explaining 'doggie heaven'. I tried to block them out with my mind. The world had no point anymore. I wouldn't come home to Katrina's exploding tail and wet, sloppy kisses. I wouldn't see her mischievous smile or brilliant green eyes. Why love when it's going to disappear before your very eyes?

**_Sorry it's so short! I'm working on getting all my existing chapters on, bear with me here!_**

**_Shasta_**


	4. Let's Hope

Chapter 4

Let's Hope

We were planning another trip to Lake Erie. It would be for all of the summer.

It was near the six-month anniversary of Katrina's death when my mom decided to get another set of puppies for me. I wear the locket Katrina gave me every day. Would the puppies replace Katrina?

I thought that over and over as we were on our way to the pound. We walked in, and immediately I covered my ears with my hands. There was so much barking, yipping, howling, and whimpering. The clerk showed us the puppies. There were two different litters of Black Lab Border Collie mixes. I wanted one from each. They looked like little black and white rats with floppy ears and shorter, furrier tails than rats.

There was one with white on the tips of their paws and tail. The other was snow white with black ears. They were mine. The lady up front told me that both litters were found in a trash can with their mothers, who had been shot in the head. The officer who found them was Officer Wickert. So, that was what I named my puppy, the black one. The other was Bandit. They asked me if I wanted them in a cage.

"No, I'll carry them." they sat in my lap, asleep, the whole way home. Wickert wore a navy blue collar, and weighed about two and a half pounds. He was about seven weeks old, so he fit right in the crook of my arm. Bandit looked like Wickert, but she had pinks spots on her nose. She was so much softer than Wickert, and she was smaller. When we got home, we made a spot in the kitchen for them to sleep and go to the bathroom. We lined it with old rags, carpet strips, and newspaper. Bandit could've probably sat in her food bowl.

For the first few weeks, they got accustomed to their stuffed animals and pen. We took them outside to play and learn to go potty. By the time they were three months, they were half the size of Katrina was when we found her.

But, when they were seven months old, they didn't need their pen. They slept with me, on my bed. They only allowed me to brush them and take them for walks. My neighbors loved to pet them and roughhouse. But, the only ones they loved best was me, Casey, and Lauren.

Why? We have no idea. Maybe they were linked with Katrina somehow. Not very likely.

Casey, Lauren, and I all decided to go to the new and improved, owned by me, Willow Evergreen, Lake Erie! I got ownership over most of the lake and all of its cabins after what happened. Really, no one owned it. So, we pretty much took over it and are renting out the cabins. And guess what? The mascot is Wickert. We took his picture as a puppy and put it on a flag, into the fabric. More and more people were renting out the cabins. The Kylos were friendly, and commonly seen.

In one incident, thought, a 3-year-old caught sight of Kalitra and started screaming and pointing. Kalitra then felt really shy and withdrawn, but I convinced her that her presence is most welcome. Then we had a new attraction including the Kylos. But Bram, the only male Kylo, is quite stubborn when it comes to this. We attached saddles to most of the Kylos, since they flew like birds. So, people sat on the saddles and the Kylos would fly around the lake. Rides were free. But, Kalitra was off limits. I had to ride her in order to maintain the order of Kylos. Usually, Bram objected to being ridden, but when Kalitra flew over, he had no objection.

Kalitra had leadership over the Kylos since Katrina died. That event was marked on our calendar as a day of no T.V., no electronics (besides lights), and spending the day with Casey, Lauren, and all of our families. Wickert and Bandit were even solemn on that day of the year. He'd only encountered one so far, though. He knew what happened, which was weird.

We were in the car to the lake. Wickert and Bandit were sitting in the middle of us, on the floor. Casey, Lauren, and I were all staying in the cabin we were in when we were here before. It'd been slightly renovated (brand new wallpaper and floors, a TV., a computer, new beds, new bedding, new pillows, and a new staircase that leads to the new bathroom). Just a few changes. Wickert and Bandit had a plaid bed by mine. This time, we were staying for the whole summer. Just me, Casey, and Lauren. Plus the tourists. I was pretty much the boss of the Lake, since I was the one whose old wolf was buried here. I really missed her. But, since the puppies were added to our family, life had more spring in every step. Meaning, Wickert and Bandit jumped on you every time you walked into the house. Which is fine, because they'd replaced Katrina, but in a good way. Kalitra had a shed by our cabin, connected by a tunnel big enough for her to fit through.

The man ran blindly through the dense forest, wanting to get anywhere. Anywhere but there. After running for what felt like forever, the man came across a small cabin, a light on inside. He looked in the window. Two sleeping, huge, dogs were sleeping, curled up against each other, like Yin and Yang. One was pitch black, the other snow white. The white one was wearing a bright red bandana around its neck. It had a dog smile playing at its black lips. The other, the pitch black, was slightly larger, and its paws were moving around like it was running. Suddenly, the black dog looked right into his eyes. He shouted and jumped back. The dog growled from inside the cabin. Then, silence. There was the voice of a girl inside, saying "It's ok, Wickert, nothin's gonna hurt you. Chill out". He scowled. Little girls get in the way. They ruin his plans. 

One night, we were hanging around and talking when Wickert started growling. He stared at a dark corner in the cabin. Bandit, being a good dog, was sleeping with her head on my lap.

"Wickert, you dumb dog, what's your problem?" I got down from the bed and walked over to Wickert. I stroked his back briefly. He jumped, and wheeled around. His teeth were bared. As soon as he saw me, he wagged his tail and licked my chin, his paws on my shoulders. He jumped down, and the hair on this spine stuck straight up. His tail was sticking straight out. He pounced, snarling and mouth open, teeth bared. He disappeared into the shadows of the corner. He came back, dragging a man by the jacket. The man had fainted when Wickert attacked. I bent over the man. He was breathing fainting. I called for Kalitra. She came through her tunnel. 

What is it? She asked through my thoughts. We could do that, since she couldn't talk.

It's a man. I don't know who it is. I answered back. She sniffed him, and recoiled.

I don't like his scent. He smells suspicious. I told Wickert to drag him outside. Lauren and Casey were still talking, not knowing what happened. My friends were geniuses.

"Wait." Casey finally caught on. "What happened? What's up with Wickert?" She is so fast! Lauren was still chatting to no one in particular, unaware of her surroundings.

"There was a man in the corner, hiding in the shadows." I said, as Wickert came back in, looking pleased with himself. "I'd better go check on what Wickert did. When he has a look on his face like that, he should be in trouble." I walked outside. There was the man, still passed out, laying on his back, with a pile of dirt on top of him. Wickert had attempted to bury him.

The man groaned, and stirred. He sat up. "Whozat? Wutappened?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but my dog, Wickert has attempted to bury you, since you were hiding in our cabin. What were you doing there?" Kalitra flew out of her shed, fangs and claws bared. She HATED strangers, except for the tourists. The man stared, wide eyed, still on the ground, his arms supporting his body. "She won't attack." I turned, looked at Kalitra. "Will you?"

She sneezed, shaking her head. Her sneeze was like a dog's.

"Uh, ok, Listen, do you have a cabin I can stay in? I'm homeless. My wife kicked me out."

"Well sure! You should have just asked. I would have given you cabin # 13. That's the best one," I added. "Bandit! Wickert! Come. Let's go pups. They trotted alongside me on the way to the cabin. The homeless man was sure grateful!

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. What can I do to repay you?"

"Nothing. It was my pleasure. More tourists!" We laughed. "What's your name?"

"Calvin." We shook hands.

"Willow. If you need anything, you know where to find me. Come on pups!" I turned and started back to the cabin.

Back inside, Bandit was back onto my bed and Wickert was into his red, plaid bed. At midnight, everyone was asleep.

Calvin smiled. His plan was coming together perfectly. Now, to let the people come. They won't know what hit them. It'll be totally unsuspected. He'll set the trap, and then simply leave! Foolproof. Now, to wait.

**_There. Was that better? Keep reading and I will love you! Review/favorite you know the deal...  
Shasta_**


	5. Wonders Never Cease

Chapter 5

Wonders Never Cease

More pets were coming on board! Two cats! I got to pick again. Payton, my sister, threw a temper tantrum. My mother was firm. She said I seem to pick the good pets, that I had a good eye for animals. Next, we might move to the country and get ponies! My mother used to absolutely hate animals, but now we were going to have four animals.

We were driving to the shelter with Lauren and Casey. We had Bandit and Wickert on their leashes, so they get accustomed to the kittens. Bandit was excited; she just about bit her tail off. She wouldn't stop barking.

"WOOF!!"

"BANDIT, SHUT UP!!" I yelled. She whimpered. "Sorry, baby. But you gotta stop barking!" I patted her muzzle. Her tongue flopped out of her mouth. Wickert, on the other hand, was cutting of the circulation to Casey's legs. He was asleep on her lap, twice the size of Katrina.

"Dang, Willow, how big is this beast? He was about 16 times smaller when you got him! HE'S HUGE!" Lauren winced from Casey's complaining about my big, black, furry, slobbery monster. She'd had a headache all day. It was strange, because usually, it was Lauren who was the voicebox of the group, besides me, of course. Mwaha.

Bandit was up to different antics. She was shoving her head in and out the window, her ears and tongue flopping everywhere. Every once in a while, she would pull her head back in and smile at me, which looked like she was panting, but I knew Bandit. She was smiling.

We got to the shelter 10 minutes later. We went straight to the counter. A young girl was sitting there, her bleached blonde hair going purposefully in every direction, thick eyeliner under her eyes, making her look tired. She was chewing fiercely on a piece of gum and reading a magazine. She looked up. I could tell she didn't want to be here

Any more than the dogs and cats.

"Yeah?" she said, smacking away on her gum. "What do you want?"

"Um, can we look at the kittens please?" I said, suddenly nervous.

"Fine." She sighed and got up. "Follow me." She set off at a fast pace, me and my dogs jogging to keep up. She led us to a small room with a few lights. There were faint meows coming from the stacked cages along the walls.

"Kittens over there," she pointed to the long side of the wall, "and adults over there." She looked at Bandit and Wickert. "Cute dogs."

"Thanks. The black one's Wickert, and the white one's Bandit."

Her eyes lit up. "My dog's name is Bandit. He's a Golden Retriever."

"This Bandit's a Border Collie Lab mix. So is Wickert. " She smiled and left.

"At least she's somewhat nice." Said Casey. "I was about to run outta here."

"Ok, kittens over here." I went to the far wall. I instantly saw two tabbies, a grey one and a black one. I picked both up. "What do you think Mom?" I asked, looking at both.

"They're cute. Those the ones you want?"

"Yep. How about this one," the grey one, "Is Sophie, and this one," the black one "is Maddie. It says on the cage they're both females." I held them close.

"Sounds good. Let's go."

"We went back to the front desk, and the girl was still there.

"Here you go. The two cutest ones! You have a good eye." She said.

"Thanks. We just got Wickert and Bandit from here a few months ago. I'm glad we did. They're awesome."

After we got the papers signed, we went home. The kittens slept the whole way there.

As soon as we got home, Sophie woke up. Maddie stayed asleep in a wicker basket we bought for her. I started to hope that this would all be worth while. It'd better be, because I wouldn't want it to not be. I played with Sophie with a string with a ball with a bell in it. She loved it! Maddie came over a bit later, kind of nervous.

"Maddie's up, Mom." I whispered. My mom came over.

"Gosh, she's tiny. Do you think she's healthy?"

"Mom, she's six weeks old. What do you think?"

"Oh, she's that young?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call the seventh wonder of the world a tiny black kitten named Maddie that does nothing special."

"I know, but it's just strange." I rolled my eyes. With a last "hm." My mom walked away. Casey started playing with Sophie. Maddie climbed clumsily into my lap. I noticed there was something weird going on with her dime-sized paw. Maybe she just needs to grow into it.

"Willow!" I twisted around. Bandit and Wickert had jumped on Casey when they heard her scream from playing with Sophie. She screams a lot, it's just a reaction when there's a sudden movement. They were licking her face. She had fallen back onto the floor. Sophie was walking away gingerly. I scooped her up.

"Wickert! Bandit!" I said, in a sharp voice. "Git over here, you mongrels!" They knew I didn't mean it, but from the sound of my voice, they KNOW they're in trouble. They came over with their tails and heads low. "No. Don't jump on Casey at the same time. One at a time is ok, but not at the same time," Casey's jaw dropped. I looked over to her and mouthed "Kidding!" to her. She relaxed. "Puppies, no jumping on people." They barked at the same time "Good pups." I put Sophie back down. Maddie had fallen asleep in the flap of my sweatpants.

"Casey," I whispered. "C'mere."

"Why can't you come over here?"

"Just get your butt over here." She came over, sighing. She saw Maddie asleep and instantly melted. Her face went into the lower lip- look like when you see a baby sleeping. Except, the baby is a baby kitten. Smaller than a baby. A lot, by Maddie's standards.

I was watching T.V. when Maddie mewed softly from her basket. I got up and walked to the kitchen. She was turning around, pacing her basket.

"Maddie, can't you get out?" she mewed again, looking up at me with brilliantly green eyes. "Okay, fine," I picked her up. She started purring. "Uh-huh. How did I know you didn't want a naptime?" Then Sophie walked in, followed by the dogs. I ruffled Bandit's ears. Her tongue flopped out of her mouth.

My mom walked in from grocery shopping. She put her purse down on the counter. "Wow, am I tired."

"I don't know, Ma, are you?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

My mother, in my whole life, had never changed in my memory. Her face had always been the same to me, never aging. So that 'tired' comment was strange to me, a new phrase to my ears from her. She had never complained about anything, except maybe when my sister never helped set the table, or didn't clean her room. Mom was always tolerant, soft, quiet and any other adjective like that. She was caring, and she was constantly worrying about us. I always just assumed it was because of my father's death and that we wouldn't grow up right without a father. She was doing perfectly. I smiled.

"Mom, can we go back to the lake? With Lauren and Casey?"

"Sure. When?"

"Today?"

"For how long?"

"Don't know. How 'bout a week?"  
My mom sighed. "Yeah, if it's okay with them. Will you bring the animals?"

"Of course!"

"Okay. Go call them."

Casey can.

Lauren's missing.

We got to the lake, and we saw Mrs. Wilson's (Lauren's mom) car there. Casey and I got out and ran to it to see if anyone was inside, with the dogs at our heels. We looked in. No one. We ran to our cabin. Kalitra came out of her shed. She bowed her head in greetings. I patted her head.

She had a puzzled look on her face. "Where's the third?"

"We were going to ask you that. She's missing."

"Oh. Where could she be?" 

"Who knows? We just know that we don't."

Kalitra looked down. "We must search." Then she threw back her ginormous head and howled. All the other Kylos came from all different directions of the lake.

"Kalitra, really, you don't have to search the whole lake. She went missing at home. Really, it's no big deal." I said

"She helped save the Kylos. I must help."

Her mind was set. She's helping. The only ones who try to correct or change a Kylo's mind end in a bloody heap. I didn't want a nametag on that heap to say "Hello, My name is: Willow Evergreen"! Really and truly, I don't think Kalitra would have the heart to do that, but just in case, there was no need to argue.

We searched the lake, we searched every single cabin, and we even searched the woods. No sign of Lauren was found.

We trudged back to the cabin, tired from a whole day of searching, Calvin was waiting for us when we got to the door.

"What you so tired 'bout?"

"My friend's missing, so we're trying to look for her." I replied.

"Whoa, she's missing, eh? That can't be good."

"Not so much."

"Well, if you need any help, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Calvin." I yawned. "We're going to need all the help we can get.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Under The Disguise Lies The … Well, Lies

Heh. I thought. They have no idea it was me. I made my way back to my cabin. When I walked through the front door, there was a message waiting for me on the answering machine.

"Oi, how long you gonna make us wait, huh? We're tired of hanging around here! Call back, 'kay?"

"How many times are you going to call me, Dav?" I sighed and picked up the receiver. Quickly, I punched in Dav's number. I waited through the dial tone.

"'Lo?" came Dav's scraggly voice through the receiver.

"You worry too much. I got her right here."

"Oh, so you decide to reply for once! And hey, don't pick on me. I'm only sixteen."

"Yeah, sure. Listen, I need to keep undercover with her for a bit, so you lay low, okay?"

"Keep who- oh… Gotcha, Boss. But, how long you gonna hold her for?"

"As long as necessary. Just lay low."

"Gotcha, Boss. See ya." The dial tone buzzed in my ear.

In the corner, the girl squirmed in her bindings. I kneeled down beside her. "You gotta shush, Doll. They gon' know I'm here, with you all tied up. Poor thing, even if your momma calls, you can't even tell her good mornin'." Her eyes bulged. "Guess you gotta eat some'in… Wonder if I got anything 'round here." I rose, chuckling. "Guess you gon' have a wait." She whimpered. I smirked. "Easy as anything."

I went around to the front door and looked out. I gasped. Willow and her demon dogs were heading over to my cabin. I greeted them outside. "What you all doin 'round here?"

"We need top talk to you, Calvin. I don't think you've been one-hundred-percent honest with us."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Could we come inside?"

"Um, I really don't think-" she barged in anyway. I turned, mouth motoring, nothing coming out but air.

"Lauren!" Willow ran over. "What is your problem? Why is Lauren tied up here?" she franticly tried to untie her ropes.

"Sorry, Doll. Guess they caught me." I pulled out a handgun. "Not." Lauren's eyes widened. Willow turned. Her face turned ghostly white. My finger touched the trigger.

"Stop!" the voice rushed over me like cool, refreshing water. A man, dressed in a white, button down sleeveless shirt with blue jeans and longish shaggy black hair, his feet bare, was standing, filling the doorway. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I think I was s'posed to kill these girls, but… since you volunteered…" I turned towards him, the barrel pointed at his chest.

"You seriously think you can kill me with that?" He crouched in an offensive position on the ground.

"Ha! Yeah, 'cause you can kill me by yourself!"

He smirked, and flashed a quick, joking, puzzled look. "Huh. I thought I could." He was suddenly behind me, I hadn't even seen him move. My eyes widened. His teeth were at my neck in a vicious, menacing smile.

I returned the ferocious smile . "Missed me."

It was his turn to smirk. He dug his razor-sharp incisors dug into my shoulder, right below my neck. I cried out and collapsed to my knees, dripping blood.

"How's it feel to be on the ground, injured? Does it feel… I don't know… humiliating?"

"Who are you?" I looked up, panting in pain.

He strode over. "Always remember the name of the man that killed you..." He whispered the ghostly last words, so quietly I strained to hear them. "Derek."

He stood up, chuckling to himself. He looked to Willow, now crouching over Lauren. "Willow, who is this?" he said, jerking his head towards me.

"C-Calvin…" Willow replied. She glanced over at me, her eyes wide in fright. She cleared her throat. "His name's Calvin."

"Calvin, eh?" he turned towards me. "You're not even gonna wanna live to know what your punishment is when this is over with. Good thing you won't. Willow, untie Lauren." He walked out to the porch, his rough, bare feet scratching the wood. "Calvin, don't try to get help with those wounds. They'll only get worse. I promise." I gasped, and immediately coughed blood. "Try not to contaminate the cabin with your rotting stench, either." He strode down the front steps. Willow and Lauren soon followed.

Before heading out the door, Willow turned and looked at me, fear, sympathy, and hate in her eyes. She blinked, and turned to leave.


	7. Home Again Home Again Jiggity Jig

Chapter 7

Home Again, Home Again, Jiggity-Jig

Back at our cabin, I knew Calvin was going to die. Lauren knew it, too, even as she hugged Casey. We didn't tell Casey, for fear of her not wanting to come back.

We heard a knock at the door. The man who had attacked Calvin stood in the doorway, nearly taking up its frame. "Are you all going to be alright tonight? There might be… I mean, I already set that cabin on fire, to destroy the evidence." Yep, he's gonna die.

"We're fine, but you can sleep here if you want."

"Oh, uh… okay." He blushed slightly.

I went in to the kitchen to make some tea, trying to calm my stomach. I stirred it as I strode outside to sit in the shade of the trees. I sat under the old oak across the yard from the cabin. After about ten minutes, I heard footsteps behind me.

A boy appeared, my age, panting. He was surprisingly muscular. His caramel, with dark brown bangs, hair was messy, his brilliant light blue eyes on fire. He had on a tight black shirt, and a choker with a cross on a chain dangling down, with earrings to match. His eyebrow and nose was pierced. He turned, and instantly stood straight up. "Oh, hello…" He smiled hesitantly. I smiled back.

"Oh, hey, Bane! I see you found Willow!" Derek called from the doorway.

"Oh, uh, hi." Bane looked down.

Derek ran over, followed by Lauren. "Hey, could we stay here for a little while?" he asked.

"Uh, Okay, I mean, I guess that would be okay."

Derek playfully punched Bane's shoulder. "Stop blushing, your head'll explode." Then Derek looked at Bane cautiously. "You didn't-"

That only made Bane blush harder. Then he added, "We'll talk later."

And the award goes to… Bane and Willow, for most blushes in one freaking second! "It's okay, Derek. Oh, and thanks for saving us from Calvin."

"Don't mention it. I was thirsty, anyway."

"What, are you a vampire?" I asked.

He laughed. "You could say something like that. I wouldn't, though." He laughed again. I liked his laugh; it was like a dog's bark. "Good choice in wording, but use the opposite next time." He smiled. I frowned, confused.

"She has a knack for it." Lauren said with a low chuckle. I looked at her sideways. She returned my stare with a look that said, "So what? I like cute guys!" I sighed, laughed, and rolled my eyes, exhaling in a short gust.

That night, since there were only two beds, we had to split them between ourselves. Lauren, me and Casey knew, kicked, so we let Derek sleep there. That left me, Casey, and Bane all in one bed. I laid in the middle, Bane on my left, and Casey on my right. I couldn't sleep, and apparently, neither could Bane. He got up, and I pretended to be asleep. He went outside, so when he was gone I got up silently and went out to the porch. He was standing there, looking up at the stars. I wondered why he was just standing there, so I went over to touch his shoulder. When my hand touched him, he jumped and spun around on his heel. He saw me looking up at him with a concerned face, and he relaxed with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, just I wasn't expecting someone else to be awake."

"Well, sunrise is in about an hour…"

He laughed. I realized that I liked his laugh, it was the same and yet different than Derek's, that I liked the way his left eyebrow cocked upward a millimeter when he smiled, his woodsy smell…

"Why were you up so early?"

"I always get up sort of earlier than the others. It's habit, I guess."

"Oh." We sat in silence on the porch steps for a couple of minutes. I felt my eyelids begin to droop, and I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. He let me, and I fell asleep.

The next morning, Casey woke up startled, because Bane and I were asleep on the porch steps. When she saw me with my head on Bane, she went back to bed. Derek woke up and came outside and woke me and Bane.

"How did you sleep?"

"Horrible. Feet in my back all night."

"Yeah, we were going to tell you. Lauren kicks."

"Nice to know." We all sat in silence for a few moments, until Derek yawned loudly.

"Nice way to break the silence, Derek." Bane popped his finger in his cheek and twirled it in a circle in the air. "Woo." We all laughed. Derek went down to the front yard, stretching. He turned and looked at us. Bane and I yawned at the same time, and Derek burst out laughing, rolling around on the ground.

Lauren walked outside, rubbing her eyes. "Why're you laughing…?" she blinked groggily, which made Derek laugh even harder. Feeling her tiredness, I yawned. She stared at him, hands on her hips. "I still don't see what's so funny." Howls from Derek. "Fine." She went back inside.

I looked at Bane. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. You kept me warm." I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. He sighed. "I don't get how you guys sleep in those beds, though. I had stuff poking me all night."

"Probably Wickert or Bandit. They like new people. Except for Calvin. Wickert tried to bury Calvin once." Derek obviously heard me, because he rebuilt his laughing rampage. At least now he had a reason to laugh. "Well," I said, standing up, "I'm gonna go shower." I went inside and got my shower things ready. When I went up the stairs, where the shower was, Wickert and Bandit were asleep on the floor. Why, I have no idea.

"Guys, wake up." Bandit stirred, and looked up at me. She nudged Wickert and they both left.

An hour later, I went back outside. It was mayhem. Derek was on the ground, head buried in his arms. Wickert and Bandit were trying to get his head out from under his arms frantically. Sophie was curled up with Maddie on the top step, and Bane was laying on his back in the sunlight. Lauren and Casey were sitting, backs to a tree, heads bowed in intense conversation. I went over to where Bane was laying and sat with my back to his side. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Comfy?"

"Much." He opened one eye and smiled at me. "How was the shower?"

"Wet." This made him laugh. I smiled, and looked up at the sky. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling content. My system calmed with his, and my heartbeat matched his. Interesting.

I heard the crunch of gravel. We all stopped what we were going and looked toward the source of the sound. A black Lexus was parked in the gravel driveway. We all slowly made our way over to it. A man in a black suit stepped out. He wore a blond buzz cut and reflective aviator shades.

"Are you Willow Evergreen?" he asked.

"…Yes, what is it?"

"We have news for you. Your mother and sister have just passed away in a fire. Your house burned down."

I gasped, tears burning in my eyes. "How?"

"Fire."

"Obviously, Einstein. How did the fire start?" Derek had stepped in behind me. "What caused the fire, mental one?"

"Derek-" I started.

"Apparently, it was arson. Someone poured gasoline on the house and lit."

"Oh." I said, dazed. "Ohk…"

And then…

Blackout.

I woke, disoriented, and found someone had carried me into the cabin after I passed out. Bane was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at me sympathetically.

"I'm so, so sorry, Willow." I sobbed into my pillow, choking for breath. I rolled over, and Bane was staring down at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I… Why?" I sat up and buried my face in Bandit's fur. She had jumped up on my rampage into the cabin.

"Hey." His eyes had softened. "Come here." He took my arm gently and pulled me to my feet. He gathered me up in his arms and held me. I just stood there in his arms, sobbing. "Everything's going to be alright. Everything's fine. Nothing's gonna happen to you. You're safe."

I knew his words were true. I clung to his chest, sobbing. When my crying had died down, He stood me up.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah." I wiped my eyes. "I'm fine."

"Okay." But the expression on his face showed he was still worried about me. I looked up into his electric eyes. He was troubled, and I was the cause of it.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault you're worried."

"No, it's not your fault. You have a right to be sad. I cried, too, when my parents died."

"Your parents died?"

"Yeah, when I was fifteen. But I'm over it now. I really don't care." I held my gaze into his eyes. He looked down into mine. Our heads came closer and closer until… our lips met.

We stood, my eyes red and swollen and tears running down both our faces as we kissed. Seconds crawled by like hours. I didn't want to let go. I realized that I wanted him to be the one person in my life that I could go to no matter what. I wanted him to be the person you run to when you don't know where to go. I wanted him to stay by my side. To hold me, to love me. I wanted him in my life. As my lips touched his lovingly, I realized it was the end. And a whole new beginning.


	8. Guardian Wolfbane

Chapter 8

Guardian Wolfbane

Over the months, I lived in the cabin with Bane as our bond grew stronger. We ate together, slept together, and even swam together in the lake with the Kylos, which he claimed he wasn't afraid of one bit. Bram, the only male Kylo, was happy for masculine company, even if Bane was (though he admitted he wasn't) terrified of him. Bane and Brom would share intense conversations (apparently Bane could hear Brom); Brom perched on a rock like a dog and Bane lying in the grass on his stomach as he still does every morning, with me sitting with my back against his side.  
Lauren and Casey did come once in a while, though not often. Lauren had Derek move in with her, seeing as he had no where to go. Casey lived with her parents and brother (who she secretly wishes would get eaten by Kalitra). We keep telling her she was pretty much the only one with a family. Lauren had her parents and her older brother who was in the army, even though she lives alone (now with Derek), and I have Bane. Everyone has their own special someone.

And I'm just happy I found mine.

Our relationship strengthened into a bond that, if broken, our lives would never be the same.

We were sitting together in our usual spot in the tall grasses of the meadow. The sun was setting, a purple horizon setting over the forest. Bane suddenly looked at me.

"Willow, I…" and he trailed off.

"Bane, what is it?"

He struggled for the right words to say. "I… haven't been exactly honest with you, all the way..."

"…Okay?"

He saw the puzzled expression on my face, still struggling for the words that wouldn't come. "I need to show you something. Now."

"Okay. What is it that you so desperately need to spill?"

Bane stood up and reached out his hand for me to take. "Come with me." I took his hand, unsure whether it was a good idea or not to follow him into the dark woods. He pulled me up swiftly, with strength I never knew he had. He pulled me along behind him, like a little lost puppy. You wouldn't believe that this was the same Bane from when we had first met. He towed me far into the trees, until we had reached a clearing.

He quickly spun around to face me. "Do you believe in shape-shifters?"

"What?"

"You know, were-wolves."

"Oh… well, I've never seen one before, so I wouldn't know how to answer that." I grinned.

"Interesting." He paused. "Seeing is believing." He said, in a grim tone, staring at the ground before looking up to study my face.

My smile dropped. Bane was on all fours on the ground. He looked up. "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."

"But what are you-" and Bane was gone.

What was on the ground, crouched in the same position Bane was, was a giant, steely-gray wolf. A smile played at its wolf lips. I hesitated a second.

"Bane? Is that… you?" the wolf looked down at me. I didn't scream, I knew wolves have no history of ever harming a human. The wolf was right over me. I looked into its eyes. A hint of Bane was still lingering in his conscience. He hadn't turned fully wolf. I closed my eyes. Maybe this was all a dream. Suddenly, from the edge of the clearing, I heard a faint meow. I turned my head toward the sound. Wrong move. Bane saw me look, and, seeing Maddie struggling to walk into where I was, me, her safety idol, struggling to get out from under a giant, smiling wolf that she had never seen before. Bane chuffed through his nose and took off toward Maddie.

"No!" I screamed. "Maddie! Bane, stop!" the wolf skidded to a stop. In a flash, Bane was crouched on the ground, whimpering with his hands over his head. I ran over to him.

"No, no, no, this wasn't supposed to happen. No, no, take me back. Take me back!" I wondered what he was talking about. I gently touched his shoulder, worried. He looked sharply at me, his eyes icy, and I drew back. "You did this to me. you caused all my suffering! It's your entire fault I felt guilty about not showing you!" he ripped his shirt over his head. Snarling, a deep, ancestral, guttural, and all together terrifying sound, he ripped his shirt to pieces with no effort. He snapped his head back to look at me. "I need to go."

"Bane, are you blaming this on me?" Another wrong move.

His head snapped my direction, his eyes were burning, smoldering. "Oh, so now I'm the bad guy?" he sneered.

"No, Bane. That's not what I'm saying. You were just yelling at me that it's my entire fault." He turned and walked back to the cabin, me at his heels. "How is that not something for me to worry about?"

"Never mind that." He had suddenly turned sour; not the same Bane I loved. We charged into the cabin. I immediately sat down on the bed with a huff. He sat down beside me.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have showed you."

"No, it's good you did. You would have lived your life around me lying. I wouldn't want that from you." He sighed. "What?"

"Willow, I need to leave for a while."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know."

These words stung me. I looked at him with a look of horror on my face. "Then why do you need to go?"

"Every time I phase, I have to go be with my own kind until I can control myself again."

"But you're controlled just fine right now!"

He smiled exasperatedly. "No, Willow. Surprisingly, I'm trying not to just reach out and kill you now…" His eyes had softened.

I felt the tears rimming in my eyes before I noticed I was crying. They brimmed over. He looked at me. "Oh, crap. I knew this was a bad idea." I wiped my eyes and shook my head.

"No, don't. I would have found out sooner or later." We both sighed.

"Here." He got up suddenly, shaking the bed. "I have something for you. Something to remember me by when I'm gone." He rummaged through his drawers. He pulled a small bottle full of lotion. "Smell." He said, unscrewing the lid. I obeyed. It was a Bath & Body Works scent, Cucumber Melon.

"Bane, did you know you would be leaving?"

"No. Well, in a way, yes. I knew I was going to show you my other form and that would mean sacrificing a few months, or so."

"A few months?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "But I promise I'll be back."

"Okay." I sighed again and snuggled into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me. "Just don't be gone too long. I'll have burned the house down if you get back too late." His laughter shook the bed. I felt his lips touch my hair.

"I'll be back soon."

"I know." There was silence. "Bane?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He sobbed once, then stood up, still holding me. "I love you more," he said, a single tear running out of his eye. "I promise, I will be home." We walked out onto the porch, holding hands. "Willow…" he sobbed again, openly. I joined him. He took a small, rectangular object out of his pocket. It was a picture of him and Derek, goofing off and making faces and signs behind each others' heads. Bane's eyes were crossed, his cheeks puffed out. Derek was simply looking stupid. I took the photograph from Bane.

"I love you," he said, pulling the hair back from my ear and kissing my cheek, moving down my jaw and onto my throat. "I have to go…"

I nodded, tears silently running down my face. He pulled away from my hand, giving me one final kiss before he grimaced and turned away and ran down the gravel road, his outline shivering as he sprinted. I cried, and stumbled down the stairs after him as I realized what had happened.

"No, no… No no no no no NO! Bane…" I walked into the woods around the road in the dark, tripping over twigs and roots, stumbling after my wolf. "Bane!" I choked, then fell to the ground, sobbing. I curled up in a ball on the ground. "Stay with me…" I whispered.


	9. I Can't Be With You

Chapter 9

I Can't Be With You

Life without Bane, even for a little while, was tortuous. Even with the dogs and kittens there, I felt incredibly lonely. I didn't feel left, though, like he wouldn't be coming back. He promised his return.

Everyday I smelled the lotion he gave me, just so I wouldn't go crazy. There were some days where I wondered if he was coming back or not, and then I would slap myself for the thought. Of course he was coming back. Wasn't he?

I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I had hooked my MP3 to my speakers so I could listen to it. I turned it on shuffle and stepped into the shower. As soon as I stepped in, I realized what song it was. "Empty" by The Cranberries was playing. I froze and listened closely to the lyrics.

"Something has left my life and I don't know where it went to…" I felt the tears stream down my face and thought it was the shower until I realized I hadn't even turned it on. I closed my eyes and let myself cry. I stepped back out and redressed. I walked over to where the vial of Bane's lotion stood on my bedside table. I hadn't smelled it in days. I unscrewed it and put some on my hands, rubbing it on to my hands and bare arms. I wrapped my arms around myself like Bane was hugging me the day before he left and sat down on the bed, my head shoved into my arms, sobbing.

I could still hear the music going in the bathroom the whole time. "Didn't you see me? Didn't you hear me? Didn't you see me standing there? Why did you turn out the lights, did you know that I was sleeping? Say a prayer for me, something to feel the strength I did. My identity… Has it been taken? Is my heart breakin'?" I broke down then. After a while of listening to the rest of the song, I went into the bathroom to actually take shower now

I lay on the bed after my shower, thinking. Could Bane have just been looking for an excuse to leave me? The answer was clear in Maddie's eyes. Anything is possible.

But Bane wouldn't do something like that! Would he?

At would this point, the way I was thinking would have driven any normal person mad. I realized I was crying when a tear escaped down my cheek.

I heard Bandit and Wickert come in before they jumped on the bed. I grabbed Wickert's collar and cried into the top of his silky head. Bandit licked my cheek. I clung around her neck. They pulled away after about a minute and started licking my face. I pulled Sophie and Maddie up and cuddled them. Bandit and Wickert left to go run around outside. Maddie looked up at me with her brilliantly green eyes. She climbed up my stomach to lie across my neck. When she was settled in the hollow of my neck, she looked into my eyes again. Slowly and carefully, she reached her face closer to mine. Her nose touched mine, and I felt a jolt in my head. In my mind, I saw Bane running in the woods, no shirt. He was breathing hard, as if he had been running a while. Bane quickly vanished from my imagination. I blinked, and realized I was on the ground, sprawled every which-way direction. I got up quickly and saw Maddie and Sophie curled up on the bed.

I picked Maddie up and pressed her nose to mine. Nothing. I called Bandit in and pressed my nose to hers. An image of Derek shot through my head. I gasped. Derek might know where Bane was! I ran outside with Maddie and Sophie in my arms, Bandit and Wickert close at my heels. I got into my car; a sleek, dark blue Volvo inherited from my mother, and sped to Lauren's.

I impatiently stood on Lauren's porch, ringing the doorbell. She finally threw the door open, and, seeing me, flung her arms around me. "Willow! Oh my gosh, where have you been? And where's Bane?"

"Um… that's why I need to talk to Derek. He might know." My voice broke.

"But, where's-"

"Lauren!" Derek sang from behind her. She turned.

"At the door! It's Willow."

Derek bounced up, happy as ever. "S'up."

"Do you know where Bane is?"

"Don't tell me he… Did he?"

"Yeah. He showed me."  
"Well, crap! Yeah, every time we show someone or phase on the fly, we have to go to a small, off the charts village that no one really notices outside of Anchorage. I don't know why, but it might have to do with the fact that that's where most of the world's population of wolves- real wolves- live."

"Would anyone care to tell me what the crap is going on?" Lauren had a definitely puzzled look on her face.

"Could you show her, and then bring Bane back?"

He laughed. "I wish. It's not that easy… How long has Bane been gone?"

"Um… probably about three months. It's been torture…" my voice broke again, and the betrayer tears I was trying to keep bottled up brimmed and spilled over.

Lauren and Derek both wrapped their arms around me. "Everything's going to be alright. Everything's fine. Nothing's gonna happen to you. You're safe." Derek said.

My eyes widened. Those were the words Bane had said when he held me after the news my mother and sister had died in a fire that burned down my house. I sobbed harder, grasping them tightly. I don't know how long we stood their for, but the peace was broken when Lauren stepped back. "Do you want to sleep over for a while? Are the creatures with you?"

"Yeah, I have them. Would it be okay if I stayed? I'll need to get a few things, but…"

"Ok. Do you want me to come, too?"  
"If you want…" Yet they both followed me to the car.

I quickly threw random things into a ratty old duffel bag. I sneaked the lotion, not wanting Lauren or Derek to see. "Ok, I'm ready." I threw the bag in the trunk, and we were off.

That night, Lauren, Derek, and I all stayed up watching horror movies and eating ourselves sick. I had almost forgotten how good it felt hanging out with people other than Bane. Lauren and I gave each other manicures and, when he fell asleep, Derek got one, courtesy of the old dynamic duo. He woke up in the middle, though, and chased around with a club sandwich, which we had ordered delivery. We screamed in fake terror, which he laughed menacingly at. We all crashed at around morning twilight.

Derek sat up after a few hours and yawned. "UP! Everyone up, we're gonna do something fun today!"

I groaned "But fun is boring!" I said, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"My doctor said I can't have fun, or my kidneys will explode, which will trigger a chemical reaction to my liver, and it will explode, then my lungs, then my stomach, then my gallbladder. In that order." Lauren said, not cracking any hint of a smile. "I swear." She raised her left hand. "I swear on the lifespan of my kidneys."

"Other hand, Lor." Derek struggled to keep a straight face.

She switched hands. "'Kay. I swear on all my guts." We all broke out laughing.

I yawned loudly. "Bleh."

"AGH! VAMPIRE!" Lauren screamed. Derek shot her a dirty look. "What?"

"'Mortal enemies' really means nothing to you, does it?"

"Um… Awooo…?" she tried to howl, but couldn't, she was laughing.

"AWOOO…" Derek joined.

"Ah, heck. AROOOO!!" pretty soon, the room sounded realistic for us to be a real pack. Bandit and Wickert ran in the room like something was coming. Something bad.

"AWOO- GACK!" Derek had still been yowling, so I smacked him in the ribs with the back of my hand. Bandit plopped down in my lap, whimpering.

"Was it us…?" Lauren questioned me.

"Could have been." Quietly, and so no one would notice, I touched noses with Bandit. I saw a silhouette walking up to the door. "Door."

The doorbell rang.

"What…"

"Don't ask. Bond."

"With what?"

"Dog." I corrected myself. "And cat."

"Ok then, Tarzan." Lauren shot up to get the door. She walked back into the room fifty-three and a half seconds later, a tall, shady figure following her.

"Willow, he needs you."

I rose uneasily and followed him out of the room into the kitchen. "What do you need?"

"I have a message for you. From Bane." My heart lurched. How did he know Bane?

"O-okay… What is it?" I stammered.

"He says he'll be home in a few days." My heart lurched in my chest. A few days! Plus, he'd said home…

"He will? A few days? Are you sure?"

"Ma'am, I got the message straight from Bane." A few days… I would see him in a few days, after not seeing him in three months, it seemed like a long time.

"Could you tell him I'm at Lauren's?"

"He knows."

"Oh, ok. Thank you, very much. You don't know how good this is."

"Oh, I'm sure I do." He smiled, revealing crooked teeth. Perfectly white, but crooked. His hair was black and greasy-looking. I returned his smile, showing my un-crooked teeth. He strode quickly out of the kitchen.

I followed, still smiling faintly and thoroughly dazed. Lauren and Derek understood immediately.

"He's coming home." We all said together.

"Oh, Willow! I'm so happy for you!" Lauren said, then we group-hugged again.


End file.
